My Psycho Lover
by SecondCharmedOne
Summary: I knew you'd find out one day, I'm sorry it had to be today.I didn't mean for it to be this way.But there's nothing that can be done now.Im mentally unstable and you're the only stability I have so you can't leave me Bella.Never.Dark Themes.AH.Mentalward Will be continued on TWCS


**I don't own Twilight and this is my first story so don't hate me please. Its sick and we have darkward and mentalward so I have warned you. For Twilight I'm pimping out Katherine-Alexis-Tyler-'K.A.T' her plots are friggin awesome! Her stories 'In Love and War' and 'Force of Tides' are in my faves list so read them really, she's amazing. And for Vampire Diaries TranquillityofPassion is boss she has some wonderful stuff! Check them out. And R&R my story too please.**

**My Psycho Lover**

Meeting Edward was probably the best thing that ever happened to me. He was everything that I could've dreamt off. He had a body like the gods; everything about him was beautiful, symmetrical, appealing, and perfect. He was funny, witty and he had the most amazing crooked smile. The first day I met him he released it on me full force and there was no turning back since then.

Well that was until today, the blue file in my hand changed it all. How could he keep such a huge secret from me. He destroyed my life. For nothing! I could never love the man who killed my sister Victoria! What did he think he could gain by killing her?

'She would've never let us be together Bella.' his voice cooed in my ear but it pierced me painfully. He could read my mind. Maybe I was the mental one!

"I knew you'd find out one day, I'm sorry it had to be today. I didn't mean for it to be this way. But there's nothing that can be done now. I'm mentally unstable and you're the only stability I have so you can't leave me Bella. Never." To emphasise his point he pushed me into his apartment and locked the door.

'I hate you!' it broke my heart to say it. Maybe he just needed help. I did love this man at one point but right now I couldn't concentrate on that.

'Don't think love.' my eyes burned with tears when he said it. 'It's you and me now. We'll stay here. We'll never be apart. Everyone who ever could've stood in our way is taken care off. You're mine. Forever.'

'No! No! You killed Jake and Billy and Charlie! It was you! Oh my god you slaughtered my family! How could I have loved you! Edward kill me! Please kill me!'

'You look flustered Bella. Take off your jacket.'

He tugged at the sleeve and gave me that smile. Why did that smile do this to me. I had to get out of there but he grabbed my hand and ripped the jacket off me. "Behave baby. I'll take care of you." his lips captured mine and my body gave in. tears wrecked my body. How could I kiss such a vile man! I was as sick as he was! I was sicker than he was! Within seconds I was on my back on his bed, sprawled naked for him. His huge erection was tucked securely into my folds but he didn't enter me. He just rubbed it between me, his sick mind game to make me want him. I cursed because it was working but he must've thought I said it as a demand because his fingers entered me in sweet beautiful hateful pleasure. He kissed my neck and furiously tortured my clit with his thumb as two digits pumped me. He stopped kissing and watched as they entered and exited me. I was slick and he loved it. Soon I was left writhing under him barely making it off my high before he entered me with a full thrust. I loved it and hated it all at the same time. Like an out of body experience I watched me kiss him back hungrily as he shoved deeper into my core. His fingers were occupying themselves with my perky breasts as he grunted above me. My second orgasm ripped threw me leaving me exhausted but he was smiling down at me. Cold hard steel locked around my wrist and I saw him give me a once over before he woke up and began dressing. I was chained to his bedpost. Dipping a finger back into me he began thrusting and speaking.

'Don't worry baby, you go to sleep. I'm going out for a bit. But I'll be back soon. I just have to take care of your friend Mike.'

I have no idea how I ever loved such a man!


End file.
